The Niflheim+ Main Story: Introduction Script
Note: The default main character name is Isabella Kirkland, is will be used where the player chosen name appear in text and dialog. *Knock knock* I heard a soft, soft noise. *Knock knock knock* It was ever so soft. (Mmm... Who's waking me up?) *Knock knock knock* (Who's waking me? Who could it be?) The soft knocking enticed me out of my deep, deep slumber. (My eyes feel so heavy.) (I must have been asleep for ages...) ???: "...lo... Hello? ...Princess..." (Mm...?) ???: "Hello... Princess..." (Someone's calling me...?) (It's so dark in here, I can't see a thing) Yet I wasn't afraid of the darkness. My body was leaden and couldn't move, yet I didn't feel a shred of fear. (How strange...) (I'm just excited.) (And who in the world is that sweet voice calling for me?) (Whose calling and knocking was it that awoke me?) ???: "Please, my dearest princess... Open your eyes." ???: "Mm...!" ??? (Orlando): "Good morning, Princess." ??? (Philippe): "Oh, Your Highness!" ??? (J.J.): "So that's the princess..." Part 2 I heard a loud creak. Then a door opened right before my eyes. A single ray of light shone in through the darkness, making me squint. ???: "Mm, ngh..." ??? (Orlando):''' A lone man peered curiously at me. (Such beautiful blond hair...) (And such manly features.) I blinked my eyes heavily, surprised by the sudden appearance of the lovely young man. He reached out in a smooth, elegant motion to brush a hand against my eyelid. (Goodness! My eyelids feel so much lighter now!) '''Orlando: "My name is Orlando. I am here today to assist in your awakening, Princess." (Orlando...) He had a gentleman`s smile. One that almost seemed to embrace me with its warmth. Orlando: "To think that you could look so much more lovely just by opening your eyes." Orlando: Your beauty is too great for our realm, our king." (Goodness, what a handsome gentleman.) (I only wish i could rise and get a better look at him.) (But I still feel so heavy...) (Oh, do wake me up more, please!) The moment I wished for that... ??? (Philippe): "Oh, dearest princess, Allow me to release the seal upon your exquisite lips." ???: "Oh..." A different man appeared before me and gently brushed my lips. ???: "Goodness...! How wonderful!" This gentleman's touch let my lips feel light as feathers. ???: "I can talk! I can really speak!" ??? (Philippe): "You certainly can. Your beautiful voice resounds as clearly as any bell." ??? (Philippe): "Now you can speak as you did before, lyrical words with all the beauty of harp strings." ???: "Why, thank you. That's very sweet of you. May I ask your name?" Philippe: "Mine? I am Philippe, one of those who seek to awaken you." ???: "Well... Thank you, Philippe."" Philippe: "Think nothing of it. It is my honor to take part in the awakening of such a lovely young princess." He smiled softly. (Another charming gentleman...) (I could gaze into his melting, honey colored eyes forever...) (And yet he seems so upright and sincere!) (And yet, and yet! He speaks such honeyed words to me!) ???: "I cant move, Philippe. Would you help me do that?" I pleaded up to him. ??? (J.J.): "Easily done." ??: "?!" An eccentric looking fellow tapped my arms. It started me, but... ???: "Fantastic! I can move my arms now!" ??? (J.J.): "Chalk one up for the power of science. Life and death can be curious things." ???: "Pardon?" ??? (J.J.): "Life and death hold vast, incredible power." ???: "...?" ??? (J.J.): "One can deduce that from thses events taking place now." ???: "Well, um, thank you. May i ask your name?" J.J.: I am J.J., a scientist of Niflheim." ???: "Goodness, a scientist... Scientist must have a very distinctive manner of dress." J.J.: "Er, I wouldn't call a scientist outfit..." ???: "You look a bit pallid, actually. Are you all right?" J.J.: "Oh, this?" ???: "And... Mm... I smell something strange." ???: "What could it be? *sniff, sniff*" J.J.: "Mm... I must deduce that this is not usual for a princess." J.J. took an awkward step back when i sniffed in the air. ???: "Er... Mr Scientist, I still can't move." ???: "Please, don't back away. Would you lighten the rest of my body?" J.J.: "But i thought I was making you ill...?" ???: "My, whoever said that? I simply said it was strange." ???: "I've never met anyone like you before. I'm very curious." J.J.: "You mean that, Princess?" He stepped up again. ???: "My! You look adorable up close!" ???: "And very much like a scientist. You look so clever!" J.J.: "..." J.J.: "I can't deduce anything from this. The princess's thoughts are unfathomable..." J.J.: "There are so many wonders in this world beyond the understanding of science..." J.J.: "*Mumble mumble*" ???: "Mr Scientist? Hey J.J.! Please, would you helpme move? Orlando: "Allow me to grant you freedom in J.J.'s stead." ???: "Oh my...!" Orlando gently tapped my body. Every tap he gave me made feel a bit lighter. Until I felt as a feather. Philippe: "And for the finale, allow me to grant my soft touch to the light of Niflheim's heart..." ???: "Thank you!" I bounced to my feet and gave a light twirl. (It's like I Spent no time sleeping at all!) ???: "Look, everyone! I'm so free!" Orlando: "That is quite a relief, Miss... Er, Miss..." J.J.: "Hmm... There's a name on the tombstone, but... Mm... It's worn down and difficult read..." ???: "Oh, you don't know my name? Its..." Part 3 Orlando: "Miss Isabella! A lovely name indeed." Philippe: "Yes, a name most befitting of a beautiful princess." J.J.: "Ah, i see now. The characters are read like so... And like such..." Isabella: "Thank you. You're all such gentleman!''' '''Orlando: "You humble me with your praise." Orlando took my hand in an elegant motion. Then he leaned in and lifted it to his lips in a soft peck. (I don't understand. I should be used to such greetings.) (Why do I feel a tad bit shy?) Philippe: "Princess Isabella..." Philippe took my hand and kneeled before me as i stood there shyly. Philippe: "I am truly relieved to see you safely awakened. You are the light of my heart..." Isabella: "Oh..." Philippe gave the back of my hand another soft peck. (What is it...?) (What is this tingling in my heart?) J.J.: "I can see why His Majesty would hold you in such high esteem." J.J.: "I was not expecting a well thought-out decision from the king, but you are a princess without flaw." Isabella: "Your calling me flawless? Goodness J.J. You flatter me." Isabella: "But what do you mean,king? I... Wait..." It suddenly hit me. I looked back. Back at the dark place I had just emerged from. The small chamber where the men had given such gentle, tapping knocks. It was... Isabella: "No... That's right... I'm supposed to be dead..." That tiny chamber was actually my coffin. That feeling of a long slumber was because i had actually been dead. (How could I forget that?! That's the most important piece of information here!) Isabella: "I don't understand. How can I talk when I'm supposed to be dead?" Isabella: "How can I move?" Isabella: "What's happened to me? Who am I? Who are you people?" Philippe: "Calm yourself, Princess. Sorrow does not become you. Orlando: "He's right. You have been chosen by His Majesty, Princess. You have nothing to be sad about." Isabella: "Even though I'm dead?" J.J. "Death is a complicated subject." Isabella: "Where is this" Orlando: "You are in the land of Niflheim, realm of the dead." Category:Scripts Category:Niflheim Category:Niflheim Scripts Category:Niflheim Main Story